The existing EXAFSPAK suite of XAS data analysis programs has been extensively upgraded. In particular, several new features have been added to the curve-fitting program including a more flexible approach to linked variables. The graphical interface has also been extended to include X Windows support. Both the VAX/VMS and Alpha VMS versions are now generally available via ftp at SSRL. The development of the next generation analysis code (EXAFSPAK ll) is proceeding. The new programs will operate under either Open-VMS or Unix operating systems, and will provide a modern and user-friendly menu-driven style of user-interface. The old EXAFSPAK programs will be supplanted by the new programs in stages so as to ensure continuity and to ease the transition for existing users. The first EXAFSPAK ll program will be the-calibration and averaging program, scheduled to be released in early 1996.